Love Her Loved Her
by Samona
Summary: Kagome is the new kid at Shikon High School. How much stuff can she get herself into. You really have no clue.
1. Chapter 1 The new Student

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I wish I did.**_

_**Summary:**_

**_Kagome is the new kid at Shikon High School. How much stuff can she get herself into. You really have no clue.

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 1: The New Student**_

_**"I heard we're gettin' a new student in class today." Said a girl with long brown hair up in a ponytail on top of her head. "We all heard it Sango." Said a boy with black hair in a little ponytail hanging from his neck. Sango frowned at him. "What... what I say?" he asked. "Miroku you don't pay attendant in class."**_

_**"You idiot." Said a voice from behind them. This made Miroku jump. There laughing with Sango was a tall boy with long silver hair that goes just a little past his waist with two cute little dog ears on top of his head. He had Amber eyes that a girl can get lost in. They were laughing so hard that they were crying. "Don't do that man." Screamed Miroku in a girly voice which made all three of them burst out laughing again.**_

_**"I suggest that you stop laughing and get into the classroom before the bell ring especially you Inuyasha. Don't just stand there." "Yes, sir." Said Sango and Miroku walking to the class door. Inuyasha just stood there. "Inuyasha get in this class right now." Demanded the teacher with Sango and Miroku standing behind him. "Sir, Yes, Sir." He said walking into the class army style. And once again all three bust out laugh. (Crazy people aren't they.)**_

_**"I wonder what the new student looks like." Said Sango. "Me too" said Miroku grinning. "You prevent." Inuyasha said slappin' Miroku in the back of the head. "Oww. What was that for?" he asked. They just ignored him and went back to the conversation they were having.**_

_**"I hope it's another girl, because I need someone else to hang out with instead of you two." Said Sango. "I don't care who it is I'll still make friends with them." Said Miroku. They didn't notice the door open. "I hope it's a mi-mi-mi…" Inuyasha said looking up and started stuttering when he seen a girl with long raven black hair walk to the teacher's desk. "Inuyasha." Said Sango and Miroku. They turned around and seen Kagome standing next to the teacher facing the class, but was looking at the now interesting floor.**_

_**"Class." The teacher yelled to get the class to listen to him and it did. "Class, this is our new classmate, Kagome Higurashi. Kagome you can go find a seat anywhere in the room." Said the teacher walking back to his desk. "You can sit right here." Yelled Sango. Kagome walked over and sat next to Sango and in front of Inuyasha. Miroku was sitting behind Sango and next to Inuyasha (yes he snapped back to life).**_

_**"Hi my name is Sango. This is my boyfriend, Miroku, and Inuyasha, HIS best friend." "Hey" said Inuyasha and Miroku. "Hi, as you know I'm Kagome." Said Kagome laughing. 'She's the hottest girl I ever seen.' Thought Inuyasha. 'I feel like I know her from somewhere. I just don't know.' A girl with medium black raven hair came into the class and gave the teacher a note. Then walked up to the group.**_

_**"You're in my seat." The girl said to Kagome. "My bad but you'll have to find another seat." Said Kagome which got everyone's attention. "Get out of my seat!" yelled the girl. "I don't know who you think you are but this desk doesn't have you're name on it, so it's mine." Snapped Kagome. "My name is Kikyo and this isn't your desk it doesn't have your name on it." Yelled Kikyo.**_

_**Kagome stood up and picked up a pencil and wrote her name on the desk. "Now it does." "Why did you write on my desk." yelled Kikyo, and then she pushed Kagome. "It's my desk it has my name on it" yelled Kagome pushing Kikyo back. "How dare you push me." said Kikyo then she punched Kagome in the stomach. This got Kagome mad. She looked up at Kikyo with fire in her eyes. She jumped on Kikyo and they both fall to the floor. Kagome started punching Kikyo in the face, while Kikyo pulled on Kagome's hair.**_

_**Kagome felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her off of Kikyo. "You Bitch!" Kagome yelled at Kikyo, who was being held back by another student. Kagome tried to pull herself out of the grip of the person held on her. But she gave up when she knew that it was hopeless. She looked behind her tried to find out who was holding her. To her surprise, Inuyasha was the one holding her. He was starring at Kikyo. "What's the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled at Kikyo. "What are you talking about Inu-Baby?" asked Kikyo. Just hearing Kikyo called Inuyasha that just shocked Kagome. "Will you stop calling me that? I don't love you, wench. I don't even like you. I'm in love with someone else." yelled Inuyasha surprising herself. Before Kikyo could say anything the teacher pulled her out of the classroom and sent her to the principle's office.**_

_**Everyone was still in the same spot they were in when Inuyasha was yelling at Kikyo. Inuyasha was still holding Kagome in his arms. Miroku and Sango were standing behind Inuyasha and Kagome. With students sitting on the desktops and students on the sides and behind them. The teacher came back in the room and said, "It's alright Kikyo is just another prep at this school. Let's just say she's the queen of the preps. Now we should get this class started before anything else happens." Before the teacher sat down at his desk he said, "Oh and Inuyasha you can let go of Kagome already."**_

_**With the teacher saying this, Inuyasha quickly let go of Kagome and took a step back. The students started laughing which made Kagome and Inuyasha blush. "Alright, alright, lets start class now." said the teacher. Everyone went back to their seats and waited for the teacher to start class.**_

_**Awhile later. "Hey Kagome, let me see your class list." said Sango. "Ok" Kagome said handing Sango her list. "You have all you classes with us except last hour. But you have that with Inuyasha. Ok?" Sango said to her "Ok." answered Kagome. "So that means I stay with you all for the whole day but, when last class come, I go with Inuyasha?" "Yep." "Got it."

* * *

**_

**_S.S.-I.K.: Hello people. SasuSaku-InuKag here hangin' with some friends._**

**_Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo: Hi._**

**_Inuyasha: Feh. Who said we were your friends?_**

**_S.S.-I.K.: Kagome did._**

**_Inuyasha: Feh. And I don't care what that weak mortals says._**

**_Kagome: What did you say! Inuyasha SIT!_**

_**Inuyasha:**whisper** Ouch.**_

**_S.S.-I.K: Ha Ha. That's what you get. point that Inuyasha and laughin'_**

**_Inuyasha: YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME!_**

**_S.S.-I.K.: Its he yellin' at me?_**

**_Inuyasha: What are you afraid or somethin'._**

**_S.S.-I.K.: Me afraid of you. Don't make me laugh. Ha you sould be the one afraid._**

**_Inuyasha: Feh. Please why would I be afraid of a weakling like you._**

**_S.S.-I.K.: YOU WANTA FIGHT!_**

_**Inuyasha: BRING IT ON THEN! **Takes out The Tetsusaiga_

_**S.S.-I.K.: LETS DO THIS!** Takes out a sword that appeared out of nowhere._

**_Kagome: STOP!_**

**_Inuyasha and S.S.-I.K. looks at Kagome._**

**_Inuyasha and S.S.-I.K.: WHAT!_**

**_Kagome: You two can't fight yet._**

**_Inuyasha: Why not?_**

**_Kagome: 'Cause S.S.-I.K. has a story to write and you are in the story. That's why._**

**_Inuyasha and S.S-I.K.: Ohh..._**

_**S.S.-I.K.: Well bye every1 see ya later.** waves_

**_Every1: Bye!_**


	2. Chapter 2 A Loving Lunch

**_Chapter 2: A Loving lunch, Yeah Right_**

_**The day was going alright for them until lunch came around:**_

_**The bell rang and the student packed up their stuff and went to their lockers. Kagome's and Sango's lockers are next to each other. Miroku's and Inuyasha's lockers are next to each other. Mir and Inu's lockers is down the hall from Kag and San. They all met up at Miroku's and Inuyasha's lockers.**_

_**Kagome and Sango walked to lunch with Inuyasha and Miroku not far behind them. They went in line, got their food and went outside. They looked and looked until they found a table under a tree. Kagome sat to the left of Inuyasha. Across the table from Kagome sat Sango. And Miroku sat across from Inuyasha and to the right of Sango.**_

_**"So what happen between you and Kikyo, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. "Do you want to know?" asked Inuyasha. "Yes. That's why I asked." answered Kagome said. Miroku and Sango snickered. Inuyasha scowled them and they stopped. "Well ok, Kikyo and I used to go out for awhile until I found her with my brother." Inuyasha said lookin' back at Kagome. "But it wasn't his fault. He didn't know that she went out with me, so I forgive him. And after he found out he dumped her and she's been trying to get back with me ever since." Kagome notice the hurt in his voice well he talked, so she took his hand and said, "I'm sorry." "Why are you saying sorry?" asked Inuyasha. "'Cause I asked you to tell me that story." "It's not your fault. You were going to find out sooner or later." said Inuyasha.**_

_**"So, what should we do after school?" asked Sango sounding bored. "How about we go to the park. I saw one on the way when I was moving here. It's not far from my house." spoke up Kagome. "Sure." The others replied. "Let's go take up trays." said Miroku. "Ok, lets go." said Inuyasha standing up. They got up and dumped their trays. Then put the trays on the cart that was by the door. They walked back to the table. But on the way back something disgusting came their way (Can you guess who?).**_

_**"INU–BABY" yelled (yes her) Kikyo. "Would you…" Inuyasha was about to say something, but Kagome put her hand over his mouth. "I can handle this." She said. "Are you sure?" asked Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. "Yep, I did it in class why not here. It's time for revenge. Watch and See." Kagome answered. "Ok" they replied. They stood back and watched.**_

_**"Would you stop calling him that, he's party yours." shout Kagome. "Shut up. You don't know that." Kikyo shouted back. "Yes I do. I know he's not yours he's not yours." said Kagome. "Then who's is he?" Kikyo demanded to know. "His Mine!" Kagome shouted not knowing what she was saying. This caused every student to look at them. "What did you say?" Kikyo asked. "You heard me, he's MINE. I'm the one he's in love with." shouted Kagome. "Ha ha."**_

**_"Prove it then. If he IS yours." said Kikyo. "Ok then." Kagome answered. Then she walked over to Inuyasha. She was aware that the students were looking at them. When she got to Inuyasha, she put her hands on the side of his hand and pulled his face to hers, and she said, "Sorry." Then she kissed him, he couldn't do anything but wrap his arms around her waist. When they let go of each they were out of air. They heard whistles coming from the student around them. Kagome turned toward Kikyo, who mouth was hanging. "See…He's mine." said Kagome still trying to caught her breathe. "Inuyasha, how dare you kiss her!" shouted Kikyo, "You're suppose to be with me." "That's were you're wrong, Kikyo." Inuyasha started, "You need think sometimes. When we went out, you cheated on me with my own brother. And you think I'm going to forgive you. I don't think so. You knew who he was, you seen pictures of him. He never knew who he was. He never seen pictures of you."_**

_**"Inuyasha, I said I was sorry." Kikyo said, "Please forgive me." "No." Kagome jumped in. "I'm not gong to let him forgive you." "Shut up, this has nothin' to do with you. So back off." shouted Kikyo. "No, this does have everything to do with me." Kagome started. "When I first came into the class has was the first freakin' thing I saw. I can felt that somethin' will happen between me and him. And I'm sure he doesn't stare at every new girl at school like that. The way he pulled me back from beating the crap out of you and held me until the teacher said somethin'. When we where in class, I can feel him looking at me, it just feel good. Oh and don't forget about the way he just kissed me. I'm sure he never kissed you like that.**_

**_"I know some people think I'm crazy when I say I'm falling in love with him, but it's true. You all think I just meet him. But you all are wrong. I met him when I was little." "Kagome." Inuyasha started to say but Kagome stopped him. "Hold on, I'm not done yet. Kikyo, you broken his heart into pieces. You probably did it more than once. But not anymore. You broke his heart for the last time. Someone needs to fix it and that someone is me. You're stupid, you know that. I really hope you don't call yourself smart." some students started to laugh at that. "Why would you do such a thing to a guy like this? This guy is like one of the handsome prince in every girls dream." The girl students around them agreed with her. "Well, he was in mine ever since only god knows how long. You know what, you're just a S and a h." Everyone started to laugh at that. "You're not havin' him again now that I'm here. He's mine now. And mine forever. Get it? Not yours, but M-I-N-E mine."_**

**_Then she turned around toward Inuyasha "Inuyasha, can I ask you something?" "Sure" "When you where little did you know a little girl that was you best friend?" "Yes I gave her a silver necklace that said 'Inu' on it, just before she moved away. It was to show how much I cared about her and to tell her not to forget me. She also gave me a 14k. Gold ring that said 'Kag' on it. See." Inuyasha held up his hand and showed everyone the ring._**

**_"Well, then the only right thing I can say is. Nice to see you again, Inu." Kagome said smiling. Inuyasha looked at her like she had two heads. "What are you talkin' about, Kagome?" Kagome lifted up a necklace that was under her jacket. "This is what I'm talking about." Kagome lifted up the necklace in a heart it said 'Inu' on it. Then it hit Inuyasha like a ton of bricks._**

**_He walked up to her and swung her around. Then he put back down on the ground and hugged her. "Nice to see you again." He whispered in her ear. They pulled apart. And looked into each other eyes. Then Inuyasha said "Oh and Kagome. I love you too, I love you too." Then he kissed her. It was better than the first one. It was longer and passionate. When they pulled apart Kagome said, "I know. Inuyasha, I know." Then she hugged him again._**

**_Then he moved his face close to hers, putting his forehead on her's. Then he said, "I'll never hurt you. We'll be together forever. Even if you try to hurt me." He was so close to Kagome. She could fell his (mint fresh) breathe. And of course this sent shivers down her spine. Then he pulled back and said, "Let's go inside and get our stuff,we have togo to our next class." "ok" Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome and they walked pass Kikyo, who just stode there. They walked into the school followed bay Sango and Miroku. Then other student started leaving._**

**_They went to their lockers then met up at Miroku's locker. Miroku and sango went to Art class and Kagome and Inuyasha went to Drama class. It's next door to the Art class._**

**_With Sango and Miroku in Art class..._**

**_They walked into the classroom."Do you think they like each other?" Miroku asked Sango sitting down next to her. "Like each other...LIKE. Please, Honey they LOVE each other. I know this." Sangoreplyed. "Haha, I guess you're right." Miroku said. "We should get them to go on a double date with us." "Yea, that be cool" "I know. That's why I said it." "Well great idea."_**


	3. Merry Christmas

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**Since it's the Holidays I'm going to do everyone a favor and post the next chapter. I'm sorry I'd you all waiting.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm so sorry,**_

_**Yeah so my internet is back...But the thing is:**_

_**We didnt have a monitor so we borrowed one from my cousin when we got our internet back on but... The monitor wouldn't work with our harddrive so we had to use hers. But none of my stories are on this harddrive... So now i can't update my stories or post up the new stories i've been working on. So now i can't update until i find somewhere to take the harddrive to, so i can get my stories, or until my mom buys another screen, which i wish she would already.**_

_**JA NE!**_


	5. I'm Back

Since my computer broke down on me in June last year I haven't been able to update any of my stories. But FINALLY I have a better computer… but I last all my stories on my old computer. So now that I have a new computer I will reread all my stories and update them as soon as I can. I'm sorry it took so long. The stories might not get updated regularly because I started college this year. But since I decided to go online, it should give me more time to work on my stories.

And since I'm going to college for a degree in animation, hopefully in two to four years, there will be stories about an anime or manga that I made on this website.


End file.
